


Baby Underfell Sans

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ! - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sex times with the robot, Undyne and Alphys are great babysitters, baby sans, no sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus ran from Gaster at 8, not knowing anything more about his mad scientist father. All he knew was that he wanted to get stronger and better, so he could dust him.<br/>However, when there's rumors of an infant at the garbage dump, a SKELETON infant, then it changes the entire game.</p><p>AKA:<br/>Sans is still a baby when Frisk falls. Papyrus adopted his brother from infancy to raise him with Mettaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man I can't do titles  
> Hey so I made a few fics on my tumblr (sassyhail.tumblr.com) and I've decided as I go, I'll put them up on AO3 too.So you can love them as well.
> 
> This one'll follow them along the way. Sans will be about 1 when Frisk falls, and I want Frisk to be Sans' older sib too, or at least raised in this crazy family. 
> 
> Notes: Monsters do NOT harm children. The humans that fell before were adults. Monster infants, before being born, are raised on the carrier's magic. When birthed, they need magic from the other parent for about a month to have equal magic reserves, but after that they go back and forth on the magic. When they can eat solids, they lose their flat teeth and gain sharp ones.
> 
> Sans has been through some trauma. He's still a baby, however, and will latch onto people very easily.
> 
> Gaster gonna die.
> 
> There may be some sexy times between MTT and Papyrus, however you can skip those parts as they're just something interesting but not plot important.
> 
> That should be all. I'll be putting my Grillby/Sans fics up as well.

Papyrus' father was a mad scientist. That's what he told people. He had ran away as a youngster, covered in scratches and dust with a scar over his eye as proof. His 'father' tried and tried to capture him, but by the time he and whatever he called his goonies caught up with Papyrus, he was older and stronger and more DETERMINED.

He tried to kill them all, but only managed one feeble monster before the man ran away.

Pitiful.

Whatever. Now Papyrus was a great Royal Guard, nearly the head one (he was in charge over the Snowdin pack, but gave reports to Undyne, who had became a pretty okay friend in the past few years). He had a great house, a hot boyfriend who was just a bit malicious, and had a great life.

When he heard about an abandoned skeleton baby in the Garbage, he immediately became suspicious...and concerned.

Children weren't allowed to be hurt in the Underground. Any child under 5 was protected. Find someone you didn't like lost in the forest? Fine, kill them whatever. Find a child? You best bring them back whole and happy to their parents, or you were to be sought after by the Royal Guard. 

Babies had to be fed their parent's magic for about 4 months. It was so that they could stabilize their own form, especially so for skeleton children. So Papyrus had gathered up the Royal Guard pack, and off they went.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were trying off to the south. Doggo was sniffing and shoving garbage this way and that. Lesser Dog was here, but not Greater Dog as Papyrus wasn't sure if the massive creature would be careful enough for a skeleton child.

(What do you think they look like?) Dogaressa asked in her quiet tone.

“POSSIBLY LIKE I HAD, TINY AND BONE LIKE.” Papyrus replied, shuffling around the garbage. He thought by now, if the child had been mobile, they'd have come out with all this noise.

“Wait.” Doggo stood stock still.

“WHAT-”

“SHH!”

Papyrus growled in response, but they all stood there, waiting. Lesser Dog cocked his head, lip lifting slightly to show off a fang. A small whine, hiccup, and then coughing?

Papyrus started off the way he heard it, Doggo trailing behind him. “This way-no left, right...there!”

Doggo was nearly blind but he could see movement, and there in a bright blue tattered blanket lay a skeleton child.

Dogaressa made a noise, and the child's sockets flickered as if they were blinking. They let out a small whine, and shifted.  
A fine silvery dust fell from the infant's clenched fist. The baby whined again, the pupils dying out slightly.

Papyrus let out a shrill cry, as he and the Royal Guard pack dove in. Papyrus slid his hand under the infant-head elevated, under the knees-and lifted them up. A shower of dust rained down from the baby, as the dogs cried out and tried to check on the baby.

“SHUT UP!” Papyrus yelled at them, and they quietened down.

Dogamy got a bit closer. “Papyrus, they're falling...”

Papyrus made a 'tch' sound, rubbing the baby's back. They started to cry, but it was more of a 'I'm not sure what else to do' type than an upset one. Dogaressa patted Papyrus' arm. (Mrs. Lebon. She's a fierce one, but a mother all the same. She might know what to do?)

“Not like we haven't tried to have pups of our own but...” Dogamy shrugged. Monsters lived for so long that it was less of a need for children but more of a want. Dogaressa chuckled, smoothed a hand over the infant's head-it came away with dust-before shooing Papyrus off. (Go, we'll inform Undyne of what's happened.)

Papyrus nodded. “THANKS. I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT YOUR STATIONS.” He started off with a swift walk, Lesser Dog bidding him a goodbye with a bark. When he turned the corner, he started to run.

The baby was falling. A skeleton child that may or may not be his relative was FALLING.

This was not acceptable.

He skidded into Snowdin, the baby having fallen into an uneasy slumber, dust showering down with every step. He slammed open the Snowed Inn's door. A bun hopped off behind the counter,s cared of the noise. “MRS. LEBON!”

Mrs. Lebon was the sister of the woman who owned the shop next door. She had several children, and they had several children. Mrs. Lebon was also fierce. She didn't take crap and she had been known to throw out monsters who had decided her inn was a great place to fight. She slammed down the stairs, a scowl on her face, before noticing the baby. “Papyrus? What the fu-?!”

He shoved the infant at her. “I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S WRONG. WE FOUND THEM AT THE DUMP. JUST...please...”

Mrs. Lebon huffed, and gently slid the baby away from him. The baby started to cry again. “Well don't say I never did anything for you.” She patted him all around while Papyrus shifted uneasily at the sign of dust. She grazed the tiny mouth, and it opened to show flat teeth. She made an 'ah-hah' noise, and gave the baby back before going to the kitchen. 

“WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

She threw a hand at him. “He's near death because he's starving. He needs magic.”

Papyrus let out a shaky breath. “OH. R-RIGHT.”  
She came back with a sterilized bottle. “Had a grandchild finally grow out of them, so if you need any...” She handed it to him, wrapping one hand around it and making sure he was holding the baby. “Look, I obviously can't feed him. Not a skeleton. You are. Focus your magic into it and he'll be better.”

Focusing was so easy, the bottle was glowing red in no time. He shakily led it to the baby's mouth, which opened with all flat teeth showing, and nearly yanked the bottle out of his hand with how fast it went at it.

“NYEH. SLOW DOWN, CHILD.”

Mrs. Lebon chuckled as the child made an 'om nom nom' noise, the magic quickly vanishing into the child's pseudo-stomach. The pupils were brighter and so sweet, and the dust had stopped falling so fast. However, from what Papyrus could tell, the HP had a max of...1? And was settled at .02!

Papyrus let out a breath. The baby chewed on the bottle before spitting it away, content to wrap his tiny fists around Papyrus' claw. The baby let out a yawn, then fell asleep. “THANK YOU.”

Mrs. Lebon waved him away, nose twitching. “Just come back and tell me how Mettaton reacts when you show up with a mini-you and we're even. Here, take some bottles and infant clothes. I don't have any need.”

She gathered up as much as she could while Papyrus checked the child over. Marks, scars, magic was actually pretty high. There it was. Just like on Papyrus, a bar code written in their father's language. His father never seemed to learn from his mistakes.

Sans. He had a baby brother named Sans. Papyrus 'nyehhed' and rubbed the baby's back before sliding a quick onesie that said 'Bad to the Bone'. Ew puns. Whatever, maybe Sans wouldn't like puns.

Soon Mrs. Lebon had him packed up and out of her inn. She didn't wait around for anything. He had Sans bundled up in a new blanket, a bag strapped across his chest. 

“I'M SORRY SANS...I'M NOT SURE I'LL EVER KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE THE START OF A GOOD THING.” Papyrus gently nuzzled the baby's skull. Sans twisted slightly and grabbed onto Papyrus' skull, cooing at him. Papyrus couldn't find it in him to yank away, even though that was what he immediately felt like doing.

So he managed to make his way back to his home with a cooing baby attached to his skull. He managed to make his way into the very warm home, laying the bag on the bumpy couch before dropping down onto it.

Sans made a few bubbles at him, before hiccuping and wiggling slightly. Papyrus grunted, before laying the baby out on Papyrus' chest, laying him belly down. Sans plopped his head down and made tiny fists, acting as if it was the greatest fun he could have.

“WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE EASY TO AMUSE...” Papyrus gently shook the tiny fists, to Sans' pleased yaps, and played with the baby as he tried to figure out what to do. Soon the baby skeleton turned to his brother, tears in his eyes, sniffling. 

“WHAT? OH.” Papyrus pulled out another bottle, quickly filling it up with his magic. He turned Sans onto his back, back to chest with Papyrus, as the baby held onto the 'food' as if it would be taken away at the slightest inclination.

Papyrus knew if he ever met their father he'd probably dust the bastard there and then. But for now, he'd watch over this little brother of his.

First thing's first. He gently slid the tiny arm free, staring at the bar code. It was a mess of hands and nasty scratches, but the name 'Sans' shown up at him beneath the grime and dust. He gently shook free the dust, Sans watching his every step. Papyrus brushed a skeleton kiss across the tiny skull, making the baby squeal in glee and kick happily. “DON'T WORRY, I'LL TAKE IT OFF LATER. RIGHT NOW YOU NEED MORE MAGIC.”

He passed time this way, laying Sans on the new blanket, listening to soft babbles as he judged the onesies given to him by the inn keeper. This one was too bright, this one was too small (geeze how small WERE bunnies anyway?!), he just didn't like this...

When Mettaton came home with a “Papy dear I'm baaack~”, Papyrus was sitting irritated surrounded by tiny clothes, one in front of him with an awful pun but it'd fit the baby nonetheless. The baby flinched when MTT came in, whining slightly and trying to roll away.

Mettaton gasped as Papyrus looked up. “OH. HELLO LOVE. I CAN'T DECIDE ON THIS ONE.”

Mettaton came closer. “Papy dear? Who's this?”

Papyrus made a motion to the baby who was chewing on his fist. “THIS IS-”

“OH PAPY!” Mettaton scooped up the baby, who squeaked at first before giggling as Mettaton wrapped two arms around the child, cuddling him close. “He's so cute! Where did he come from? Did you-”Mettaton gasped dramatically, Papyrus rolled his eyes and the baby nommed on Mettaton's dial. Mettaton's third arm came up to cover his mouth as his fourth waved around frantically. “You gave birth and didn't tell me?! Oh Papy I would've been there for you! I would have-”

Papyrus huffed out a laugh. “NO NO, HE IS...MY BROTHER. I FOUND HIM IN THE...GARBAGE.”

“Garbage?” Mettaton whispered, rubbing Sans' back. “Ooohhh I may have to kill whoever dropped him there.” Mettaton grinned, fangs showing as he nuzzled the infant. “Won't I, my pretty baby? Yes I will! Yes I will!”

Papyrus chuckled, tossing the 'Heart Breaker' (with a red heart on the front broke in two) to the 'keep' pile. “SAME HERE. FOR NOW, THERE'S NOT REALLY ANY PROOF, JUST A LOST INFANT AND MY OWN SUSPICIONS.” He got up, one of Mettaton's arms not holding Sans wrapping around him and drawing him close. He slung an arm around his love's waist, rubbing Sans' back as the baby started his soft babbling again. 

“Well he is just an adorable mess, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him!” MTT smooched a kiss to Sans' cheek, and the baby squawked as he lost concentration, before tears started to come in his eyes. He sniffled as Papyrus unwound MTT's arm and grabbed another bottle. Soon they were all settled on the couch, the baby safely crooked in MTT's elbow being fed. He held on Mettaton's clawed hand, while Mettaton lay back on Papyrus' chest. Mettaton cooed at the baby, nuzzling the smooth skull as Papyrus rubbed the tiny arm that was making tiny fists.

Sans would need to feed a lot, it turned out. Most infants fed on an every 4 hours or so, however since Sans was so near to falling he'd need magic every hour or so. The magic was doing good to keep the body still together, and slowly but surely his HP was rising back up to the 1.

Papyrus knew why his father got rid of Sans. He was smaller than Papyrus at birth, and had the least amount of HP than anyone he'd known. His magic could grow into something extraordinary, but Gaster...

Gaster liked quick and fast results. 

So, Papyrus would bide his time. He knew Gaster would eventually find out where he was, especially since rumors traveled so fast. A skeleton baby abandoned, then another skeleton taking him in?

Yes, Gaster would be by, if not soon then soon enough. He'd warn Undyne but really, Papyrus would love to fight him, to dust him slow and torturous. It'd be great fun.

He'd probably get Mettaton to join in even!

Wow he liked that way too much. Best not think about his boyfriend, cackling madly as he dusted his enemies, showering in their dust and giving off that wonderful smile...

Yeah best stop that with the baby in the room.


	2. Gaster's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is destroyed. I don't do well with fight scenes, and Papyrus questions feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL  
> I wasn't sure about the ending.
> 
> But here ya go.

They were okay for a month.

The inn keeper dropped off a crib for Sans. It fit him nicely, but sometimes the babybones would cry silently if someone was in the room but hadn't picked him up. Mettaton would usually be the one to swoop him up and smooch all over his face, but if it was Papyrus he wouldn't even get one tear out before the brother would have him out of the crib and in his arms.

They didn't want to over do it with Papyrus' magic, so they gently slipped some of Mettaton's magic into Sans' diet. He latched on with a ferocity that only a starving man would, and his magic boosted as the dust stopped entirely, and his HP held at 1.

Papyrus would go off to do patrols in the morning, then he'd come home for lunch in which he'd hold Sans and feed him as they all ate. Mettaton would watch the toddler until the afternoon, which Papyrus would come in, he'd hand off Sans and off to stardom he went!

Sans liked being laid down on the blanket and watch Mettaton on the tv. He'd giggle and babble as if the robot could hear him through the television. Papyrus would wave at Sans if he moved his head towards him, and Sans would make a burble noise as if to say 'oh okay just checking' then go back to the tv.

Then they'd all go to bed. They tried the crib at night, but Sans' little stifled cries got to them both, and they let the baby sleep between them.

Papyrus was busy making the spare room into a bedroom for Sans when he would get a little older, but for now the baby was too clingy and too scared of being alone.

There wasn't many days where neither of them would be there, but when there was they'd enlist Undyne and Alphys (to a teary-eyed Sans) so that the baby wouldn't be left alone. When they would come back, Undyne would always say he'd been good. Undyne had tried to get Sans to watch anime, but all the baby would do is lay around and sniffle.

But overall, Sans was getting...better. From whatever it was their father did to him. 

But that was that month.

One night, Sans screamed in his sleep. Papyrus shushed and rocked him while Mettaton smoothed one of his many hands down Sans' back. The baby burbled and sobbed, and neither of them knew what was wrong. Sans knew.

Sans could feel something was wrong in the air.

Papyrus felt it the next day. He couldn't explain it, but managed to convince Mettaton to take just today off. Mettaton had agreed, mainly because they were both a little shook up.

Not five minutes after eating breakfast-Mettaton cooked pancakes while Papyrus grumbled about wanting spaghetti, and Sans drunk down the light yellow magic of Mettaton-there was a pounding at the door. “PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus quickly handed off Sans to Mettaton, who curled Sans into one of his arms, ready for a battle. Doggo was at the door. “WHAT?!”

Doggo panted as if he ran here from the Ruins. “Th-There's a...skeleton! Skeleton monster! Hunting down someone!”

Doggo shook his head, whining as Papyrus turned to Mettaton. “STAY. HERE.”

“But-!”

“JUST DO IT AND PROTECT SANS!”

With that, he slammed the door shut, hearing Mettaton lock it behind him as he and Doggo raced towards Waterfall. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S HUNTING SOMEONE?!”

Doggo took in a deep breathe. “Found him scrounging around. Dogaressa thought he had to do with Sans. Went to ask, and he nearly lopped her head off!”

They skidded down the bridge, jumping over several of the rocks. “Said he didn't want evidence. Not sure what that meant. Dogamy threatened to get you, but he said to bring it on, was looking for you anyway.”

Papyrus made an annoyed 'tch'. He'd been waiting for Gaster to gather his courage and face Papyrus on, but as years went by it never happened. He'd actually went after him, only once, but a deep primal fear of what the mad scientist did to him as a child kept him well away.

Idly, he wondered how man 'Sans' he went through before giving up.

He tossed that thought away.

“FINE, HE'S HUNTING ME I GUESS.”

“I think he's hunting Sans.” Papyrus whipped his head at Doggo, who kept his face straight, knocking things with the flat of his blade. “WHAT?!”

Doggo grumbled slightly. “So he said he didn't evidence. Didn't say it was papers or anything. Think it was the baby. Dogamy and Dogaressa are trying to hold him off, because he knows someone picked up the child.”

They jumped down the ledge, crashing right into the garbage pile, hearing the echoes of howls and fighting and a scraping noise that Papyrus had tried to knock from his memories of so long ago.

Doggo looked over at Papyrus, as best he could. “Look we can take care-”

“NO. THIS IS MY KILL.” Doggo nodded, and he and Papyrus found themselves watching a fierce battle. Dogamy and Dogaressa tossed their axes, only for giant hands to bat them away. The scraping noise was two giant skulls, floating behind Gaster, hitting the sides of the cave, and the magic scraping in their mouths as they shot at the pack.

Papyrus slammed his foot down, bones popping up under Gaster's feet, who jumped and avoided them. 

“HELLO DOCTOR.”

Gaster grinned. It was an ugly thing, Gaster's skull had been split from Papyrus' first attempt at running away. The bottom portion Papyrus hoped Sans got a good hit in, as it was spiderwebbed and a piece was missing.

Oh his brother was GOOD.

Gaster had a very dusty coat on, and holes in his hands. Gaster talked in hands and had a rough awful voice. “Hello my first creation.”

Papyrus growled. “DO NOT CALL ME THAT.”

Gaster chuckled, another ugly noise. “Have you happened to see my failure? I entrusted an old acquaintance of mine to...dispose of it. They had too big of a heart...” at this, Gaster swept his hand down his coat, a very tiny bit of dust falling away. “and too much dust. Tch.”

Papyrus took a step forward, sweeping his arm out to shoot red, sharpened bones at the doctor. “DO NOT CALL HIM A FAILURE. HE'S BETTER THAN YOU!”

Gaster laughed, and jumped away. Dogamy attempted to slice at Gaster, but got a bone through his paw for his attempt.

Gaster powered up his blasters. Papyrus remembered having been experimented on, attempted to see if he could turn into one of them. 

It was a failure. But he wasn't sure if Gaster tried with Sans. He hoped not.

The blasters shot at him and the pack. They scattered, and some spears were volleyed from a distance. “UNDYNE?!”

Undyne slammed into the ground from jumping at the top of the cliff, her hair waving in the air. Scars littered her face with a black eyepatch covering the hole behind it.

She grinned sharply at Papyrus. “Who's the fucker?”

Papyrus grinned back. “MY FATHER. I GET TO KILL HIM FIRST!”

Undyne shrieked as Papyrus let loose more sharpened bones at Gaster, trying to chase him away from Snowdin. “WHAT?! That's not FAIR YOU FUCKER!”

A spear sliced at Papyrus, but he avoided it easily. They were close friends, and Undyne had grown to love that little brother of his, so of course she'd try to kill his father as well.

Soon bones, spears and cleavers were aimed at Gaster. But Gaster wasn't Royal Scientist for nothing.

There was an explosion, something Gaster had set up because he had KNOWN, Papyrus knew he had known and he dived away, a few rocks taking out a pretty good hunk of his HP.

Gaster's laughter echoed around them, then he was gone. Papyrus snarled. “GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD! FACE ME!” He shot at the shadows, panting. Undyne tore her arm out of a hole, having shoved it in to keep safe from the falling rocks. “PAPYRUS! Let's head back, we need to group up!”

Papyrus panted, the Royal Guard pack watching him. Yeah, Undyne was their boss, but Papyrus was their immediate boss, meaning if he said no, they would chase until they fell down themselves to catch Gaster.

Papyrus nodded. “BACK TO SNOWDIN.”

The pack moved. 

When they made it back to the forever snowy wonderland, they saw Gaster using his hands to smash away snow. Doggo silently ran up and attempted to slice his arm off, but Gaster whipped around and took control of Doggo's soul, slamming him into the ground until Greater Dog smashed into Gaster.

Lesser Dog helped Doggo out of the way, before Papyrus took control of Gaster's soul, ripping him to the ground after Greater Dog pierced his spear through the ribs.

Gaster gasped out, trying to struggle away, watching as Papyrus stomped closer. “You...you're just a failed experiment.” The spear dug deeper. Gaster coughed. “So is he. Neither of you will be anything but that. NEITHER OF YOU ARE MONSTERS.”

Papyrus paused. Was he just a failed experiment? He acted like other monsters, felt like other monsters. Sans played like other babies, cried if something hurt his feelings.

Papyrus shrug, and put his boot on his father's head. “I DON'T CARE.”

And smashed it down.

Poof.

Papyrus stared at the dust for a bit before Undyne smacked his shoulder. “Hey.” He looked over at her. The pack had left, probably to go cool down after such an intense fight. “I get it. After all this time...kind of disappointing huh?”

Papyrus didn't say anything for a while, before he took a deep breath. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SANS BEFORE GOING BACK? I'M SURE HE'D LIKE IT.”

Undyne grinned and nodded. “Yeah man. I'll bring Alphys next time, pretty sure they'd have a blast.”

Mettaton yanked Papyrus to him when they made it back to the house, whispering that he'd been so worried but knew he'd be fine. Sans whined and wiggled at him, trying to grab onto Papyrus' shoulders. Papyrus took Sans to hold, and the baby slapped spit slick fingers on his face, babbling something at him that was probably a mix of worry and saying he missed him. Papyrus grinned. “NYEH HEH. I MISSED YOU AS WELL SANS.” He brushed a skeleton kiss over the tiny skull, making the baby squeal.

Undyne quickly stole the baby, calling him a nerd and the baby ooh'ed over her red hair, chewing on it. Papyrus hugged Mettaton tighter. “I missed you too, Mettaton.”

Mettaton slid a kiss to Papyrus' cheek, chuckling. “I was very worried, but Asgore above, you do look hot coming back, the dust of your enemies on you~”

Okay, so he had had a fantasy of Mettaton like that...well, he could CERTAINLY be the hero of this story. It'd make him feel better anyway!

He puffed out his chest, arm wrapped around Mettaton's waist who cackled slightly. “OF COURSE! HE WAS NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE ROYAL GUARD PACK...AND UNDYNE.”

Undyne gave them a disgusted look as she cuddled Sans. “Take your adult cr-stuff outta the room. Baby ears!” She took Sans hand and jiggled it. “Tell 'em, Sansy!”

Sans blankly looked at them and said, “A babab!”

Undyne looked up at them and said, “EXACTLY!”

Papyrus stuck his tongue at her and Sans giggled.

Later on, Sans safely tucked in between them and sleeping soundly, Mettaton asked him about it. Papyrus sighed, gently rubbing Sans' tiny hand. “I'm not sure. I thought I'd feel...vindicated. I thought it would make up for all those years of torture and pain and loneliness.”

Mettaton hummed, rubbing one of Papyrus' ribs gently in a soothing manner. “And?”

Papyrus paused, thinking it over. “It just feels...it doesn't feel like something has ended, you know?”

A child ran in the forest, tears streaking down their face.

“It feels...”

A mob chased them. Witch, they cried! Witch! The child cried out that that wasn't true, but no adult listened.

The child fell down a hole...

“Like something's began.”

onto a bed of buttercups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling that Papyrus is feeling is like...you know how you've been trying and trying to do something? And you can't finish it whatever it is...
> 
> and when you do...it doesn't feel like you've accomplished anything. It's this weird, empty feeling like, "There's something more"
> 
> I couldn't explain it, take some vague feelings.


	3. Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human is spotted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the entire saga of Frisk. By that I mean, here's where Frisk comes in and how they combine together in one happy family.

It doesn't take long for one of the pack to report to Papyrus. It's Doggo, the first sentry out there. 

“Something pet me! Without moving!” He lit up a dog treat, shaking slightly. Papyrus would've yelled at him to put it out, but honestly, the news was so unnerving that Papyrus let him do as he pleased.

“WHAT WAS IT, YOU THINK?”

Doggo shrugged, tapping the treat to flick away ash. “It felt warm, whatever it was. I heard talking. Something was spooked alright.”

Then it was Dogamy and Dogaressa. 

(A human!) Dogaressa squealed out. Papyrus sneered, knocking some traps back into place. “A HUMAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU CAPTURE THEM?!”

Dogamy patted Dogaressa's shoulder. “Well. We saw them and they...Papyrus they're just a child. A child with a flower, but a child nonetheless.”

Well that made it harder. Humans were a bit hard to find when they fell, so each time they gained a soul was one step further towards dominating the Overground, but a child? Not one of them would do anything to a child.

Papyrus, had he been a bit crueler, would've demanded the human's body and soul on a silver platter. But he was a bit kinder than that, and since Sans had arrived in his life, it had...evened him out a bit, maybe.

Papyrus grumbled, crossing his arms. “OKAY. OKAY. WE'LL BE ON THE LOOKOUT. WHOEVER MANAGES TO CATCH THEM, REPORT BACK TO ME. I'LL TALK WITH UNDYNE.”

He bid them a goodbye, and went home to check on Sans and Mettaton.

After eating, Mettaton convinced him to take Sans on a patrol (“He wants to see his big brother doing his duty, don't you hun?” “Aba aaah?” “Also an intern messed up and I have to go in early, sorry dear~”) and so Papyrus had Sans strapped to his chest, the baby looking at the world around them. He was busy sucking on his tiny fingers, wiggling his feet as Papyrus jabbered on about Snowdin.

“WE CAN GO TO MY SENTRY POST. IT'S NOT FAR, AND BESIDES, YOU CAN NAP FOR A WHILE BEFORE I HAVE TO MOVE ON.”

He smoothed his glove over Sans' skull, making the baby burst out in giggles.

But as soon as Papyrus made it to the bridge, there on the other side stood...a human? With...some kind of flower? The flower shrieked and tugged on the child. “Run run! He'll catch us!”

The child screamed and ran in the opposite direction. It took Papyrus a moment, before he started after the both of them. “GET BACK HERE!”

He held Sans close so he wouldn't be shaken around, but it didn't help the baby's feelings as he whimpered from all the yelling.

He skidded around a corner, panting. He took a deep breath, and paused, listening. He smoothed a hand over Sans' belly, letting the baby grab on. There was a soft sob, and a crunch of snow, and off Papyrus went.

A cage of bones was flung around the human and flower. They shrieked and jabbered, talking over one another. It was headache inducing.

“QUIET!”

They shut up, shaking and tears falling. It kind of reminded Papyrus of Sans, when he first found him. The flower spoke up. “W-w-what are ya gonna do to us? I-I'm gonna protect my friend!” He wiggled around, acting fierce, but really it was just...disappointing.

Papyrus looked over the human and flower. The human child had rips and tears in their pants and shirt, shoes ripped to pieces. Hair sticking out everywhere, bruises covering over their face. The flower had a few rips in his vine, but seemed otherwise okay.

Papyrus flexed his hand up, and the bone cage lifted up the two 'prisoners'. Sans had stayed quiet, so Papyrus looked down at him. The baby was looking awestruck at the human, which considering, he had never seen one in his short life, Papyrus chuckled, before starting to walk, answering the flower's question. 

“I'M NOT SURE. I'LL NEED TO CONFER WITH UNDYNE. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE MY PRISONERS, FOR LACK OF ANYTHING ELSE. NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN...YET.”

The child burst into tears, the flower eeped and hid in the torn sweater, but the crying made Sans cry in turn. So Papyrus tried to shush two crying children, one softly and the other he tried to demand. Eventually he just gave up, and had Sans looking over shoulder, rubbing his back.

Sans started to giggle. What...?

He peeked over. The human was waving at Sans, making cute faces, while the flower made little pictures with...seeds? Whatever. It was helping Sans and that was important.

Papyrus kept rubbing his back, wondering if this would set back naptime. A missed nap made a very teary Sans.

When he met up with the pack, the human and flower waved at them. Papyrus rolled his eyes. “I SEE HOW IT IS. MAKING FRIENDS WHEREVER WE GO IS IT?”

Dogaressa shrugged. (They smelled like puppies?)

Papyrus groaned, and told them to go and tell Undyne to come to his house. They agreed, and with a final farewell to the 'puppies' they were off.

Papyrus moved Sans into the crook of his elbow, hearing tiny yawns and feeling the baby start to drift off. He managed to tug the bone cage into the house, placing it in the corner. “YOU TWO WILL STAY THERE UNTIL UNDYNE APPEARS. DON'T EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE.”

He sat on the couch, and laid Sans out on his blanket in the floor. Soon Sans was dozing away, sucking on a tiny pacifier shaped like a bone. The human and flower shivered in place, staring at Papyrus who stared back with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes, it seemed like the human finally spoke up. “What's his name?”

It was so quiet Papyrus thought he'd dreamed it or hallucinated it. He blinked, before asking, “WHAT?”

The human motioned towards the baby, and Papyrus tensed. Why? Not like the human could do anything from the cage. “SANS. HIS NAME IS SANS.”

The human nodded and sat down. “...I like babies. They're nicer than adults.” Asgore, that human was quiet. Papyrus made a humming noise. “I...SUPPOSE.”

The flower chimed in. “Most babies are cuter than adults too.” The human stifled their laughter while Papyrus cackled. “THAT'S VERY TRUE.”

 

Mettaton had come home early, after getting a message from Alphys that there had been a human spotted around, and Papyrus had captured them. He wanted to make sure Papyrus and Sans were alright. 

So opening the door to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch, discussing the pros and cons of certain herbs in spaghetti to a human child holding Sans who was happily babbling away, trying to reach some kind of smiling flower?

Mettaton blinked. “What...is going on?”

Papyrus looked up, then motioned at Frisk. “THIS IS FRISK, METTATON. FRISK THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND, METTATON. HE IS A SUPERSTAR YOU KNOW.”

Mettaton blushed slightly, but was still confused. “I thought...you were going to capture them?”

Papyrus shook his head. “WAIT FOR UNDYNE PLEASE. FRISK DOESN'T TALK TOO MUCH AND I DOUBT THEY'D SAY THE SAME THING THREE TIMES.”

Mettaton shrugged, agreed, then slunk onto the couch to cuddle up to Papyrus. Sans reached for him with a high pitched squeak, making that cute 'heheheheh!' he had.

Soon Undyne arrived as well, a giant spear in her hand, ready to do what she had to...until she saw it was a child. Then they were all sitting around the table, Flowey slung around Frisk's neck and making faces at Sans, who was being fed in Mettaton's arms.

The story went thus:

After the humans sealed the monsters below ground, they had tried to sanction off the mountain. A man who wanted herbs but stole millions of dollars from his own company went into the forest near the mountain. He went missing.

A man who was a 'great' policeman but a horrible father went missing up there.

Twice is a coincidence. 

A ballet dancer who had dosed her competition with poison in her shoes fled up the mountain.

Three times is fate.

After that, they called it Fate Mountain. Whoever did a cruel crime would find it in themselves to wander up the mountain, never to be seen again.

Undyne asked, “Well what's that got to do with you, kid?”

A lot, actually.

Frisk had always felt an odd sense of deja vu on certain points. Once, they could have sworn they had taken a math test once before. They made a great grade on it, but other people began to get suspicious.

Their hometown was very...strict, religious as it were.

Soon, a kindly old man came and asked Frisk questions. How were they? What was going on?

Then finally, the man stood up to leave...and threw a pen at Frisk. Where the man threw it at, Frisk would've been unable to dodge had they not known, however that sense of deja vu came into play.

They vaulted over the coffee table.

According to the old man, Frisk's eyes glowed red right before that.

And so, the town decided Frisk was either a demon or a witch. It didn't matter. They tried to burn Frisk.

Tried to kill them.

So Frisk ran as they were trying to capture them. Frisk ran and ran and ran.

They fell in a hole with flowers all around them. Flowey popped up out of nowhere.

He was the first friend Frisk had. Flowey blushed at this, mumbling something as his petals curled inward.

Frisk grinned, then continued.

They met Toriel, after running from a few vengeful Froggits. She was kind, and kept feeding them pie. But Frisk had read all her books, and was told different things by her. The only way for monsters to be free...for a race that was never meant to be locked up to be able to feel fresh air, was for one more human soul. Just one.

Flowey tried to talk them out of it. But Frisk was very determined. However, no one would seem to...well kill them. Because Frisk was just a child. 

And so that's how they came here, with Papyrus. They wanted to open the barrier.

Undyne blinked. “WHAT?!”

Frisk shrugged. “Yeah. I have nothing left. Why not?”

Undyne looked very uncomfortable, along with Papyrus. “WE DO NOT KILL CHILDREN. WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT, BUT THAT IS NOT TO BE DONE.”

Frisk's shoulders drooped, but Flowey seemed happy. “Whoo! I mean, I'm sad too we can't be free, b-but Frisk is my friend! I'd miss them!”

Frisk nodded unhappily, but snapped their fingers. “What if I go back out, and get someone down here?”

Papyrus' eye sockets narrowed, while Undyne nodded, scratching her chin. “Kid's got a point. Use them as bait, get our soul. WE'LL BE FREE!” She slammed her hands down, grin sharp and happy. “I'll go talk to Asgore! COME ON ALPHYS!”

Alphys stuttered out an 'okay', saying she'd figure out how Frisk could leave without having to kill anyone, and left too.

That left Frisk, Flowey, Papyrus, Mettaton, and a now snoozing Sans. Papyrus sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I SUPPOSE YOU NEED SOMEWHERE TO STAY?”

Frisk grinned shyly at him while Flowey shakily wound himself over Frisk again. “If you wouldn't mind?”

Papyrus groaned, but stood up. “YOU CAN SLEEP IN SANS' ROOM. IT'S NOT DONE YET, AND YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE, SO IT SHOULD BE FINE.” It consisted of a small bed, a pretty big window, and a soft carpet.

Mettaton grinned at Frisk. “Oh yes, you'll like it. You can eat spaghetti later on, and I'm sure Sans likes you already. Why you even get to watch ME on tv!”

He did a pose dramatically, passing Sans of to Papyrus. Frisk looked concerned over at the baby. “What about him?”

Papyrus patted Sans' back gently. “HE SLEEPS WITH US. HE'S NOT GOOD SLEEPING ALONE.”

With that, Papyrus showed Frisk and Flowey where they would be staying for now.

None of them knew 'for now' meant a good two months, or that any of them would get attached to the small human Frisk.

Instead of just Sans, now Alphys and Undyne would watch over Frisk and Flowey too. Frisk liked Anime, so Alphys would discuss pretty much all anime she knew of as Undyne rocked Sans and Flowey helped with the baby.

Mettaton would cook for Frisk as well, having found the child loved sweets, but Flowey loved spaghetti.

Papyrus let Frisk rock Sans some nights, and Sans would gaze up with starry eyes, gripping gently at the slightly long hair, trying to swish at Flowey.

Frisk had new clothes donated by the inn keeper. The Royal Guard Pack would come to see about the 'new puppies'. The small family now found themselves in a new routine.

Frisk would wake up with Mettaton, and they'd sit silently at the table, sometimes helping cook, before going to wake up Papyrus and Flowey. Sans would wake up on his own, and whoever was in the room at the time would pick him up.

Sometimes Papyrus would take Frisk with him in the mornings, sometimes in the evenings. Either way, Frisk would spend a little time with Sans on his play blanket, talking to him as the baby would giggle and make noises, tapping on the light up buttons.

Flowey would read with Mettaton, sometimes helping him practice for his show, doing over the top voices and 'swooning'.

At night, it depended. Mostly they watched MTT, and Frisk and Flowey would wave goodnight at the show. Then, Papyrus would pick up Sans, hold out his arm for Flowey, and follow Frisk upstairs. He made sure they changed into pajamas, got their water, used the bathroom, then had Flowey sink into the flowerpot by the windowsill, and he would sigh as if settling into a very comfortable chair.

Papyrus would wish them a goodnight, let Frisk smooch Sans' cheek (in which the baby would loudly say 'AH!' and pat Frisk's cheek with a spit slick hand), let Flowey wave goodnight, and then crack the door open.

They would all go to bed, Sans still sandwiched between his brother and his boyfriend, but now there were two additional parts to the family.

Every day that passed, Frisk got more and more uneasy. They wanted their family-family, how odd that he found a family down here-to be able to go to the surface. They wanted Sans to be able to crawl around in a REAL garden instead of shivering in the snow. They wanted Mettaton to be able to do whatever he wanted to on his tv shows!

They wanted Papyrus to be happy. And the only way to do that...

During breakfast, two and a half months down the road, Frisk cleared their throat in the middle of Mettaton's story about chasing his incompetent intern with a chainsaw. Papyrus and Mettaton blinked, and turned to the serious looking child. 

“Yes Frisk? What's wrong?”

“...I need to break the barrier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand hurts kill me  
> Hey so if you want some stories of the in-between times, like Sans losing his teeth, calling Papyrus 'Daddy', Frisk doing the same, etc. Then just wait! I'll probably get that chapter in next.
> 
> However, I don't know how many I want to include in. I just really want them to reach the surface. :3
> 
> But as Sans is now 4 months old, he'll start losing his teeth! It's not time yet, it'll be when they DO get on the surface, but I wasn't sure if anyone wants these 'tiny' stories included in the main.
> 
> The teeth thing is kinda part of the main one, but some are not. 
> 
> Eeer I feel like I'm going in circles. It's 11:23 pm. I'm off to bed. HAVE FUN.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wonders about babies, and Papyrus doesn't want to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's ominous. Haha. SORRY. Not sorry. Um. So basically my explanation on how come infants need magic in their younger days and why I like both parents giving magic. Um. Have baby Sans giving Papyrus feels.

“What's that?”

Mettaton hummed questioningly. He had Sans wrapped in one long arm, another holding a bottle of light yellow magic. Sans made tiny snuffling noises, his eyes darting around as he 'ate'.

“What do you mean, darling?”

Frisk was on the bed with Mettaton. Mettaton's third arm was holding a script while his last one was marking and writing on it. Frisk and Flowey were kneeled next to him, leaning over to look at the baby. Flowey made noises at Sans. Frisk had a clean striped shirt on, their face clean and had a healthy look to it. It had been a month since Frisk had shown up, and they'd all fallen into a routine.

Papyrus was out to patrol for more humans, while Mettaton had an actual day off.

Frisk tapped the bottle with their finger. “That. It's not milk.”

Sans grumbled and kicked little booted feet at Frisk, before resuming his meal. Mettaton chuckled. “Of course not, dear. He's too young for milk.”

Frisk stared at MTT. “But...that's what humans drink. When they're babies? I saw a few. It's different milk though.”

Mettaton hummed, tilting Sans slightly so he could eat better. “I'm not sure. I've never held an interest in getting to, well, know humans dear.”

Frisk poked it again, but Sans didn't see it so he didn't make a fuss. “Well what is it?”

Mettaton looked back at Frisk, having scowled at the paper in one of his hands, to smile at the child. “Why it's magic! My magic precise. Sans is a little old to be dependent on his brother's.”

Flowey and Frisk looked very confused, and Mettaton chuckled. He put the empty bottle down to lay Sans over his lap. He found it easier to rub the baby's back this way than laying him on his shoulder. Sans hiccuped, and Mettaton brought him up to 'sit' in his lap, so Sans could babble to Frisk.

“Okay, let's have a little lesson my dears, alright?”

Frisk and Flowey nodded, and scooted forward, Sans squealing happily and kicking out.

“When an individual, usually two sometimes more, decides to have a baby, it takes a bunch of...interesting adult stuff.” Mettaton waved his hand. He wasn't getting into THAT one just yet. “The baby resides in the 'carrier', or Mother. However, they don't have to be called the mother.”

Frisk and Flowey nodded, and Flowey wiggled a vine over to Sans to play with.

“Well, to...keep a baby happy and healthy, magic surrounds the infant, here.” He made a motion at his own stomach where his soul actually resided. “The carrier shares so much magic with the child, that whoever they are with have to help by making food for them to stock up their magic reserves, or just help around the house.”

“Because monsters use magic so much, right?” Frisk asked. Mettaton grinned his sharp grin. “That's right darling!”

Frisk had seen Papyrus using the gravity magic daily, whether it was to lift the couch (sometimes with people still on it) to clean, or just to be lazy and cook with. Mettaton had explained that he was practically made of magic, so he was using it daily until he 'slept'.

Mettaton continued his explanation, “Well you see, the baby is basically saturated in the carrier's magic. So, for the first month, they are basically dependent on it. They need it constantly so that their body can form.”

He tapped Sans' little fist, making the baby squawk and try to swing at him. He chuckled. “That's why Sans is a skeleton, and not a ghost. Had I fed him my magic in the beginning, he would have lost his form and became more ghostly.”

Frisk made an 'oooh' noise. “But how come you're feeding him your magic now?”

“You see, after that first month, the carrier or Mother is basically sucked of their magic. Think of it like squeezing a sponge over and over. There's eventually nothing left you see. So, after the first month, when the child has a stable form, others can gently introduce their magic into the infant's diet, so that they too can feed the baby and let the mother's magic reserves build back up. It helps if it's the 'creator' or Father, or at least someone the carrier trusts.”

Mettaton smoothed a kiss over Sans' skull. “Papyrus is my boyfriend, and thus trusts me, so now Sans can safely wean away from taking his brother's magic and is safe enough to rely on other forms.”

He grinned over at Frisk. “Soon, he might even be able to eat solids!”

Frisk had a thoughtful look on their face. “Does that mean...he can use your type of magic too? That'd be neat!” Mettaton's soul was a pretty pink, but Frisk had seen it when he used it, and it was yellow and nice.

Mettaton shook his head. “No, he'll have his own type, but it's safe to assume it'll be bones like his brother.”

Frisk hummed and nodded, satisfied. Then they had another thoughtful look on their face. “Would that make you the mama, or Papyrus?”

Mettaton's cackled and tugged Frisk into a hug. “OH you sneaky little DARLING~”

When Papyrus got home, Frisk looked him straight in the skull and said, “Hi Mama,” and ran off, leaving a confused Papyrus and a cackling Mettaton unable to cook.

 

Papyrus came home the next day, confused when Mettaton greeted him at the door. Usually his boyfriend was cooking or watching his own shows, not to say it wasn't a good thing he got to see Mettaton, just that it was unusual.

“PAPY COME SEE!” And with a yank, the skeleton was shoved into the front room in front of Sans, who was on his little jumping chair, nomming on his fist.

Mettaton smiled sweetly at the baby, rubbing his little belly. “Come on sweetheart, say it again~”

Papyrus frowned, looking at Mettaton. “WHAT IS GOING ON, I DON'T-”

“maa ma!” Sans squeaked out, leaving Papyrus shocked but Mettaton giddy. “Okay who's that?”

He pointed at Papyrus, and Sans grumbled before forming the words, “Daaa!”

Mettaton clapped while Papyrus sighed. Oh boy. “...WHERE'S FRISK?”

Mettaton waved one hand while another was tickling the baby. “With Undyne. They're doing something with cooking?”

Papyrus shuddered. His friend was a great fighter, but a cook? That was left to an argument. Papyrus sighed again. “I...METTATON I'M NOT HIS FATHER.”

Mettaton looked over with a frown, nodding. “Oh I know dear, I'm not his mother, but he's just a baby. I think it's from our discussion with Frisk. He just latched onto the words?”

Papyrus clenched a fist. He didn't want to be called 'dad'. Their father wasn't a great monster at all, and honestly he wasn't sure how he didn't mess this up already. Possibly because Mettaton was helping out, obviously he was better at this than-”Papyrus.”

Papyrus looked up with a hum. When had Mettaton taken Sans out of the chair? Either way he was sliding the baby into Papyrus' arms, before sliding onto the couch himself. Sans squeaked at Papyrus, who laid his gloved hand onto Sans' ribs, letting the baby nom and munch as they talked. “I'm his brother. I...I don't...”

Mettaton shushed him, wrapping an arm around Papyrus. “I know. I know. But like I said, he's only a baby. When he's older, you can tell him. You can tell him now, but I'm pretty certain his thought process would be 'that's fine, give me food!'” He and Papyrus chuckled, as Sans made a gurgling noise, eye sockets furrowed as if he wasn't sure why the glove wouldn't get in his mouth.

Papyrus gently rubbed Sans' back, humming. “SHOULD...I TELL HIM NOT TO CALL ME THAT? I MEAN...I'M NOT SURE...” Mettaton shrugged. “It's up to you. However, 'brother' is a pretty lengthy word so I'm not sure-”

“Bo!” They looked down at Sans, who was grinning at Papyrus. “Bo!”

They burst into laughter as Mettaton said, “Ah, close enough!”

(When Sans is older, about five or so, Papyrus has a talk with him. He tells Sans about how they're brothers, how their father wasn't the greatest, but that shouldn't change how they feel about one another, and how Sans feels about Mettaton and Frisk and Flowey. Sans hugs him and just asks “does that mean I can't call you Bo no more?” He sounds so sad, that Papyrus tells him to call him whatever he feels and they hug, Papyrus letting Sans sleep in his and Mettaton's bed like he used to.

Honestly, why was he even worried? He was the GREAT PAPYRUS after all, and he had the greatest little Bo of all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, would like Sans calling Papyrus 'Daddy', however at the same time he IS his brother. They ARE monsters, so I guess technically he can call him whatever he'd like. So I think that Sans decided on "Bo", his Bo and his Mama (Mettaton because now I can see Mettaton dancing around with Sans after being called that.)
> 
> Frisk calls Papyrus Dad and Mettaton Mom, but as Frisk isn't related to any of them, they're fine with that. Flowey's uncomfortable with that, but that's okay so he just calls them Paps and MTT. 
> 
> Kay. One more shortie chapter, and we'll get back to your regularly scheduled angst before they get to the surface.


	5. Frisk's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a plan. Not everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales* SO.  
> I wrote this on the bus, go me!  
> At the three *** is when it gets a little cruel. If you don't like the idea of *ahem* bones going through a person...you can skip it.  
> So uh.  
> Have fun!

Papyrus had contacted Undyne, who in turn had informed Asgore, about what Frisk wanted to do. Asgore hadn't spent much, if any, time with the human as he was very conflicted about needing their soul, but they were also very much a child and he would never forgive himself if he killed any child, human or monster.

Asgore had, however, spent a little time with Sans, and smiled when they had appeared in his garden. Mettaton had Sans moved a bit so he could look around, Papyrus carrying Frisk and Flowey on his shoulders. Undyne had accompanied them, roping Alphys into leaving her lab today.

And so there they were, the monsters spread out in a half-circle, the small human child facing them, the barrier pulsing behind them. “I need to leave, but I'll be back. I'll bring someone you can get a soul from.”

Asgore looked very uneasy. “Child, I really do not feel that you should. You are young, this isn't your place-”

Frisk merely looked stoic, and Asgore's argument drifted off into small mumbles.

Undyne and Alphys shifted, not knowing how to feel. Papyrus had his arms crossed over his chest, Flowey sniffling as his vines had wrapped around the older skeleton's shoulders. Mettaton bounced a cooing Sans, who kept reaching for Frisk.

“I STILL DON'T LIKE THIS,” Papyrus grumbled. Undyne crossed her arms as well. “Same. But here's hoping, kid!”

Alphys huffed slightly. “W-Well if anyone c-could, that'd be Frisk. Th-they're pretty determined.”

Mettaton hummed an agreement, not really wanting to send Frisk out but knowing that if Frisk didn't go out then they might stay down here for so much longer than they wanted.

Frisk nodded, a quick short one, and waved at Sans. “I'll be back.”

They turned around, ran at the barrier which stretched but let a human pass through, and their footsteps tapped down the hall.

Sans burbled, making a questioning noise, then tried to bend over Mettaton's arm, whining. Mettaton kissed the little skull. “It's okay my dear! Frisk will be back...they will be...”

Sans, not knowing why his Frisk who played with him and made funny faces had left, started to wail.

They all went home.

 

Frisk panted as they raced through the brush. They knew the old man who had called them Witch in the beginning would be the best. At the same time...how would he follow Frisk?

Frisk leaned against a tree, drawing big breaths. Well, they thought, why not egg him on?

And so Frisk gathered their determination...and raced back into the town that had scorned them. 

They skidded down a hill that was muddy, making a mental map of where to go back to where they had fallen. 'Left, right, up until you hit the tree with bark missing...' Soon they were at the edge of town. They hadn't noticed it was nightfall, but that would work to their favor.

They slid their sweater off, no matter how many times Papyrus had washed it, it had always stayed dingy, and quickly stole a hooded jacket that someone left lying on a clothesline. They flung up the hood, and zipped it up, before peering around. Where was the house...ah!

They quickly knocked, and peered downward so the man wouldn't see their face. Soon, he came to the door, possibly a smile on his face. He was pretty big, but in a way football players are, more muscle than fat but he had a bit of a gut. “Hello my child, what are you doing out this late?”

The child pause. Oh Asgore, what kind of an excuse to give...oh! “Sorry to disturb you sir, but I was playing earlier, and I saw someone head into the mountain.”

“Oh dear. Here let me call-” “NO!” The man paused when Frisk put their hands up. “I mean, kind sir, I think I know where they went. But as I'm pretty short I can't reach them. Will you help me?”

The man didn't say anything. 'Please let this work, please please please-' “Oh of course my child. But afterwards, we must call in a report, and find their parents.”

“Yes sir.” How in the heck did that work? Adults, or at least human adults, are idiots Frisk decided. The man took their hand and Frisk wanted to shake it away. They only let Sans or Flowey hold onto his hand. Papyrus wasn't one to hold anyone's hand except Mettaton and Mettaton was more to give hugs.

But Frisk allowed it, giving off the calm and gentle vibe of a child merely worried. “This way.” They tugged the man, who let out a soft patronizing laugh, and off they went. Left....right....they reached a tree with some of its bark missing...

The man was panting but Frisk was barely winded, too excited for his family and friends to be released. 

The man made them pause near a tree, so close to the hole they could taste it, as the man leaned over and caught his breath. “Your friend, they uh, they sure ran far didn't they?”

“...” Frisk said nothing, just pulling harder. “We're close.”

“Oh thank the heavens.” Frisk pulled and yanked, until they were standing right at the hole, Frisk behind the man just a bit. “Oh, this hole is a cursed one, where unruly creatures live. I'll have to-AH!”

Frisk ran into the man's back as hard as they could, their hood falling down, and had the man not been leaning over Frisk would've never taken him down, but down the hole they fell....and fell...until they hit the buttercups.

Frisk sat up, rolled off the man, and looked around. Papyrus said he'd wait just outside the ruins. Asgore had a very one-sided conversation with Toriel about what they were doing. Eventually she agreed to not show herself until Frisk had left, so the man wouldn't dust her...Asgore had, quietly, asked if they could talk more after this.

To Frisk's relief, she had replied, almost hesitantly, that yes they could talk.

Frisk stood as the man stood and stumbled a bit. “Child! Why...why would you...” He gasped, and Frisk felt the small breeze ruffle their hair. Oh. Oh no. Well at least they could lead the man on a chase.

Frisk grinned, not knowing how eerie it was with their red eyes showing. “Yes. It's me. The Witch.”

The man shot out a hand-to grab? To hurt?-and Frisk danced away, giggling. “Catch me if you can!”

“Get back here, you mangy child! I'll scrub your sins from this earth, you-” he spouted more and more things that Frisk had to shut their ears to, and he flew after Frisk.

But Frisk knew these ruins inside and out. The other monsters were warned by Toriel, and even though they wanted to be the ones to take down a human, they let Frisk be, darting out of sight of the man as he pounded down the halls.

Frisk stopped in front of Toriel's Home, let the man catch up, then ducked out of the way and slid into the house, making sure the man saw them slide into the basement. They kept running and running and Frisk shoved open the door, the man shouting that no matter where they hid he would find them.

Good. That's what Frisk wanted.

Frisk intentionally triggered a small trip wire, falling face first in the snow. Having done it so many times it didn't even hurt anymore, but he pretended to cry as the man caught up. “Finally. Now, now we can be free of you and your unnaturalness!”

*** But before the man could even take one step further, a bone shot up where his leg was, going right through it. He gasped, then screamed in pain. Frisk got up, dusting off their clothes.

Papyrus slid from behind a tree, waving his hand as another shot up, impaling the man's hand, ignoring his screams. “WELL WELL. I SEE YOU WERE CHASING SOMETHING OF MINE. THAT WON'T DO.”

Frisk ran to Papyrus and hugged his boot, hoping they could get on his shoulders. Papyrus chuckled and pulled them up to sit on his left shoulder. Frisk grinned. “Hi Paps!”

“HELLO FRISK. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS UGLY THING IS PART OF YOUR RACE.” The man went to say something, but Papyrus dropped a bone cage on him, making the man have to bend down to avoid being struck in the head. “SHUT UP. NO ONE CARES. ARE YOU ALRIGHT THEN?”

Frisk nodded. “Tired. A bit hungry?”

Papyrus chuckled, and they started marching off towards Snowdin, the cage following behind him just like when it had captured Frisk and Flowey, except this main was still screaming in pain...or was. He passed out.***

Papyrus had sounded tired, and the more Frisk looked at him, he seemed to yawn every so often. “What's wrong?”

“SANS DID NOT TAKE YOUR LEAVING TOO WELL. HE'S VERY...UPSET.”

“Oh no! Quick, to the baby!” Frisk drummed their feet on Papyrus' chest plate, making the skeleton cackle. “AS YOU COMMAND THEN, HUMAN!”

Papyrus dropped Frisk off at the house, saying he had to take his 'prisoner' off to Asgore. Undyne would be helping so he had to meet her in Waterfall. Frisk walked in to Mettaton pacing with a still wailing Sans, who was hiccuping every so often before drawing in a deep breath to try and break the sound barrier. Flowey tried to help but he burst into tears. He wasn't good in stressful situations.

Mettaton brightened up at seeing Frisk. “Oh Frisk darling, there you are! Was it horrid? Oh you look a mess, poor dear.” Frisk climbed onto the couch, patting their lap. “Gimme!”

Mettaton chuckled, and laid the squirming baby on their lap. When Sans snuffled and finally saw it was his Frisk, he squealed and grabbed onto his hair, giggling wetly before babbling. Some of it sounded very stern. “Ah. I see. I will not leave again then, you've got a good point.”

Sans made a 'mmph' noise, then proceeded to chew on the lace of the hooded jacket. Mettaton grimaced. “Ew, that's so muddy dear. Here, I'll go throw some pajamas in the dryer, you can have a late lunch, and I'll see about having a nap.” Frisk grinned. “Mm...spaghetti?”

Mettaton chuckled, nodding as he left to go and warm up the items. “Of course darling! What kind of night is this when we can't have spaghetti! I'll bring Sans' bottle real fast, and you can feed him.”

Flowey had wound himself around Frisk, crying. “We thought you were GONE and not coming BACK, Frisk! Take us with you next time!”

Frisk nodded, patting Flowey's petals. “Okay Flowey, I will. It wasn't fun without you guys.” Flowey sniffed, nearly crying at how nice Frisk was being. Sans kicked slightly, then pressed his little hands on Frisk's cheeks, seeming content to leave them there. 

Mettaton brought his bottle, and to Sans, everything was right in his little world.

Mettaton managed to get Frisk out of their now wet and muddy clothes without disturbing the baby too much, and had them eat and all of them laid on the couch to wait for Papyrus. Eventually, Sans drifted off first, in Frisk's lap who was being held by Mettaton. Frisk and Flowey followed, Flowey in his 'night time' pot-it had stars and moons painted on it-and Mettaton was left to watch the glowing TV, waiting on the news that they were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q+A time!
> 
> Do babies actually imprint that fast? YES. My friend had a neighbor who had a baby. She watched the baby at night, for a week. Supposedly, she couldn't do it the next week, and on Tuesday the mom was calling her up begging her to come over! When she did, the baby instantly stopped crying and was happy. The baby was about 3-4 months old, and Sans is a little older, so yeah.
> 
> Why can Flowey understand Sans? I think it'd be cute. Flowey and Sans having their own little 'conversations' and such. So when Frisk left, Sans was telling Flowey he wanted to go with them, and Flowey said that maybe next time they would. Maybe IDK I think it's cute.
> 
> Asgore's a bit of a pushover (only for kids), Mettaton worries for his family (because imagine this big bad robot hugging his baby then turning to glare with sharp teeth at whoever made them cry and that fills me with DETERMINATION), and well
> 
> ...I dunno. I had fun? So hope you like it!


	6. Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on the surface!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. It didn't want to be written, it feels short, and also! No one's HAPPY.
> 
> Least of all ME.
> 
> But. I left a cliffhanger. So, hopefully next chapter I'll get the happy ending....well not 'ending' just that everyone's...uh...happier. There's more chapters to go!

For the next few days it was, in a word, chaos.

True to Asgore's word all those years, decades, ago, they took their revenge on the humans. Frisk had indeed taught them not all humans were like the cruel ones who locked them away without a second thought, but one person cannot mend the cracks many have made.

So, Asgore proposed a...ew, truce. If anyone were to attack a monster, they were free to defend themselves, however monsters would leave humans alone if they were left alone. They wanted to be accepted on the surface, allowed to build housing and be partially left alone.

At first, this wasn't taken seriously. The first humans to attack were quickly taken down by Papyrus and Undyne, who gleefully cackled as they did so.

Then, out of fear, the humans allowed them on the surface. Fear was fine. You were generally left alone when people feared you. Some were a bit brave, but with a swipe of Asgore's Trident they were cut in half. 

All the monsters-and Frisk-had been moved to the surface, Papyrus taking the first place they could that was big enough for their family. For now it would do, as it still had two bedrooms, but they would soon have to move, mainly because of how small the house was.

Frisk never knew about any of this, because they were happily at the new house, with Sans and Flowey, moving a boat around in the tub. Sans whined because he wasn't allowed to be left alone in the tub, so Mettaton had donned his waterproof form (a box of some sort, Frisk didn't get it) and had the baby held against his dials. Flowey had tried to jump in, but turns out flowers don't like hot water.

Frisk tapped a fussing Sans with his boat, making the baby turn and try to bite at it. “Hehe! Sans sure doesn't like baths.”

Mettaton's lights flickered. “His brother's the same. If he can get out of it, he will.” Mettaton wagged a finger at Frisk. “Oh, but I WILL get that stubborn skeleton to wipe away the grime! He's so finicky on cleaning but he doesn't like baths! You just watch me, Frisk.”

Frisk grinned, ducking into the water and coming out with their hair wet. “I don't doubt ya, Mom. Hey Sans!” Sans whined, reaching for Frisk. “Can I hold him in the tub?”

Mettaton put his hand on his...waist? And Frisk knew it was a no. “And have him slip right out of your hands? Darling, I don't want either of you to get hurt!”

Frisk sighed but nodded. “When's Paps getting home?”

Papyrus had been enlisted, just like Undyne, to guard Asgore while he was talking to the humans at their 'conference'. Last time, someone had tried to stab Asgore...Papyrus had cackled all the way home on how he had taken them down. So he had been gone for a while. Sans had cried, but Papyrus always came back at night so it helped the baby's feelings. Frisk had missed him too, but they knew he had a really important job.

Mettaton did let Frisk hold the baby as he got out, announcing tub time was over, and it was now nap time. Frisk pouted as Sans giggled and tried to tangle his fingers in Frisk's hair. “But...I'm not sleepy!”

Mettaton gently slid Sans away, wrapping him up in a towel. “Oh, love that may be true but Sans is!” On cue, the baby yawned, stuffing his little hand in his mouth, comfortable in his towel. Frisk pouted again, wrapping their own towel around them as Mettaton let the water out. “I guess...he DOES need someone to sleep with.”

Mettaton would have grinned but his lights merely flickered. “That's the spirit, darling. How about we go watch a movie together while Sans takes his nap?” He expertly pulled a onesie over the now dozing baby, a soft sigh he gained for his actions, one that read “Who Needs Bath Time?” (Honestly, Mettaton was going to have to talk to Papyrus about this thing with baths.)

Frisk cheered, and pulled on a large shirt and shorts before gathering up a slightly pouting Flowey (who wanted to take a bath with everyone) and they scurried into the living room.

Mettaton was just about to flick his switch so he could return to the form he loved, but there was a knock at the door. An exclamation point lit up on his box. “Oh! Uh....who do you think that is?”

Frisk shrugged nervously, looking over at the door too. They hadn't had any visitors, barring Undyne and Alphys who had helped move some of their things in. It was a little strange.

Mettaton laid Sans out on Frisk's lap. “Here, you hold him, it's...probably Papyrus! Home early!” Well...he hoped. His box form wasn't as strong as his regular, and it would take a bit to transform.

With a wary look, Frisk took the baby, Flowey twining around the both of them with a worried look as Mettaton wheeled to the door.

He opened the door and-

 

– ---- -------------------------

 

Papyrus had had a bad feeling all day. It started early this morning, a small nervous feeling, especially since Sans had tearfully called out “Bo!” as he left, which made his soul sink slightly. Yeah he hated leaving early but hopefully, after this whole thing with the humans, he could relax with his family, let Mettaton go and be the star he wanted.

It continued as he heard about an increase in humans attacking. Pft, yeah the humans were taken down, but they weren't KILLED. Unfortunately, to keep the somewhat peace, they had to make sure to let some of them live. Which was stupid to him. But oh well, he wasn't King.

The feeling started bubbling up as Alphys asked him if he could tell Mettaton to drop by. “I have a new upgrade for him, if he'd like.” She adjusted her glasses, shifting in place. “It's nothing major, would be in and out, but if all goes well he'd not need his box form again.”

Which Mettaton hated that form with a passion, but it was easier to give the kids a bath in, and also if he wanted to get the jump on his enemies. Really, would YOU expect a box on wheels to be powerful? Heh. That was his Mettaton...

Papyrus nodded, grinning. “He'd be glad, I'll tell him.” Alphys nodded, then started off reluctantly, “I have to say...that if he does get this upgrade, he might be stuck in his body. Which, according to him wouldn't be bad, huh? But well, we both know how ghosts are. Hard to attack, so weigh the pros and cons and get back to me.” She shuffled away.

That was true. If Mettaton had ever been bested, he wouldn't be dusted at the least...Papyrus hummed, before waving goodbye to Undyne and Asgore. They had ran a little late, and he hoped that Mettaton wouldn't worry.

So with heavy thoughts on his mind, and an odd pressure on his soul, he quickly made his way home...

Only to find what he had been dreading.

Mettaton's box form was smashed to pieces, the wires sticking out and sparking. The door was off a hinge, things were thrown. Flowey's pot was smashed on the ground-he liked that one, but Papyrus shook it off. He had to see about his boyfriend.

So he twisted a knob, and expertly, because this had happened....a few times, yanked open a door. A dark yellow scowling ghost with a small hairflip came out screeching. “I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD-oh hello honey.”

Papyrus couldn't help a small grin. His boyfriend was wonderful, ghost or robot. “Mettaton? What happened?” Mettaton's eyes filled with tears. “Oh darling it was horrible! They burst in, those HUMANS...” He looked mournfully down at his body. “They took hammers to my glorious body...BUT WORSE THAN THAT!”

He got in Papyrus' face, and had he been a lesser skeleton, he would've been afraid. “THEY TOOK THE CHILDREN. I WANT THEIR BLOOD PAPYRUS!” When Mettaton got mad like this, his sharp fangs would come out and his eyes, normally ghost white, would darken to pitch black. Honestly...it turned Papyrus on...

BUT THIS WAS NOT THE TIME. He snarled. “They WHAT?!”

Mettaton groaned. “YES. I tried to get loose, because the knob is usually loose because I need to get out of the body quick, but one of them had bent it a bit! So I was stuck!” He rotated in place. “Papyrus we need to fetch them. NOW.”

Papyrus growled, turning around and heading out. “Agreed. Let's go.” And with that, Mettaton followed behind, a floating ball of rage and destruction.

They had to get the others.

\---- ----- --------------------- 

Frisk...wasn't sure where they were. They did know, however, that Sans was not happy with the situation at ALL, and one of the men had tried to make him stop crying by chucking him at Frisk, who huddled with the baby who had stopped out of fear, hiccuping every so often. Flowey was curled in Frisk's pocket, well out of sight.

They were somewhere dirty and icky, and they'd just had a bath too. Frisk kinda mourned their once cleanliness as Flowey slowly slid up their shoulder. “Frisk, what'll we do? They outnumber us!”

Frisk huffed slightly, nodding in agreement. They gently rubbed against Sans' shoulder, and the baby wiggled around so he could look up at Frisk, sniffling with little tears falling. “It's okay Sans...Mom and Paps'll be here soon..”

Sans hiccuped. “B-Bo?”

Frisk nodded, and Sans grumbled something. “Aah ban.”

Frisk agreed. This did NOT look good.

One of the men came back and stood there, looking at them. Flowey had popped back into Frisk's pocket because they knew he and Sans would be easily hurt worse than Frisk. Frisk pulled Sans closer, glaring at the man. “What do YOU want?”

The man chuckled. “Aw, look at the little monster lover here.” He sneered. “Well, if you wanna know the truth, we just really don't appreciate those fuckers coming in and acting like they're owed anything.”

Frisk didn't say anything for a moment then, “You said a bad word. Quarter in the swear jar.”

The man scowled. “I don't have to do shit kid-” “Two quarters.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Look, whatever. But when the other monsters come, the ones that lived in that house with you, and they will..” he smirked, walking over. Frisk tried to scramble away, but the man yanked them up by the collar of their shirt, dangling them over the ground. Sans started to wail again. “Then we'll just end ya in front of them. It'll be hilarious, and then they'll break the treaty and-”

“They'll break it anyway, because you hurt my Mom. And you kidnapped us.” Frisk was scared, oh yeah, but they acted nonchalant, pulling Sans to his chest, feeling the baby slip through his fingers nearly. “So you'll die, too.”

The man didn't say anything, but dropped Frisk to the ground. Thankfully it was back on the soft, well semi-soft, mattress they had found, and they didn't get a hurt ankle out of it. But the jostling was startling, and them and Sans were left to stare as the man shrugged and left. “Whatever. I'd like to see them try before their kids die.”

Soon they were alone again, and Sans hiccuped before doing his 'I don't understand and I don't LIKE it' cry, the high pitched whining noise he makes whenever there's a change in schedule. Frisk shushed him, rocking him slightly. “There there...we'll be alright...we will. Stay Determined, Sans.”

Sans whimpered, a tiny hand reaching up to pap at Frisk's cheek. “Faaa...Boooo! Mmm. Ma...” Frisk sighed. “I know, I know...they'll be here soon.”

Flowey slid up and cuddled up to the baby, sighing. The situation looked really, really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably expected it. I like kidnapping scenarios, and also? Mettaton coming out in a blaze of glory, ready to rip someone's head off...
> 
> It's as appealing to me as it is to Papyrus.
> 
> *squeaks*
> 
> Um, it's a bit harder to pin how old Sans is, so from this point, it'll be a rough estimate (so for now he's 5+ months), but he'll be growing quicker as well just because he's magic, so he'll be getting bigger and mobile soon!
> 
> ....Mama Mettaton gonna rip someone's head off it'll be BEAUTIFUL.


End file.
